The present invention relates to gasoline station fuel dispensers, particularly to multiple fuel dispensing units having a plurality of dispensing hoses for dispensing gasoline or diesel fuel.
A typical gasoline dispensing island has a plurality of "pumps" for dispensing several different fuel grades and types. A dispensing unit of this invention should be contrasted with the standard gasoline station "pump" which has only one or two dispensing hoses which may or may not dispense more than one grade or type of fuel.
In multiple dispensing units, at least one dispensing hose is sometimes provided for unleaded fuel, another for leaded fuel and so on. Each of these hoses is typically provided with its own metering device and appurtenant electronic controls. Fuel pumps are either located within the dispensing unit or at a location remote from the dispenser. One or more display panels are provided to allow the user to monitor the quantity and cost of the gasoline dispensed. In a few designs, the dispensing hoses depend from a portion of the dispenser above the level of the automobile so that the dispensing tubes can easily reach across the width of a standard car without causing the hose to become tangled with the car's bumper or caught underneath the car.
It is desirable to make a dispenser as compact as possible so that it will require as little space as possible at a gas station, where space is often at a premium. Compactness, however, tends to make it difficult to service such dispensers inasmuch as the operative components, such as pumps, fuel conduits and electronic controls inside the dispenser, are positioned closely together. This makes it difficult to reach some components with tools or testing equipment. Not infrequently, one component may have to be removed to service another.
In addition, the compactness makes it more difficult to design to satisfy safety standard requirements. It is required to isolate the electrical and flammable liquid systems from one another as much as possible. The slightest leak from the fuel system can be ignited by a spark from the electrical system, particularly if the dispenser has chambers which trap explosive gases, such as those evaporating from gasoline. Positioning the operative electrical and hydraulic components close together, of course, makes it more difficult to avoid defeating this safety feature.